5th generation mobile networks (5G) are the proposed next generation of telecommunications standards beyond the current 4G standards. Some goals of 5G include higher capacity than current 4G, thereby allowing a higher density of mobile broadband users. 5G also proposes to support device-to-device, ultra-reliable, and massive machine communications. Additionally, 5G proposes to provide faster data transfer rates than are currently available. However, in order to achieve these goals, a number of problems must be addressed and solved.
Different numerologies may be used on different channels. Different numerologies have different sub-carrier spacings (SCS) and/or cyclic prefixes, for example. Transmission on each channel, using the respective numerology, employs a respective resource grid which consists of subcarriers spaced by the SCS of the numerology. Some transmissions may occur in units of resource blocks (RBs), each resource block occupying a fixed number of sub-carriers. An RB grid may be defined based on the resource grid. For any transmission on a resource grid, the transmission will use a set of subcarriers on the grid including a lowest frequency subcarrier.